Just a Question
by Sonic9234
Summary: After a strange argument with Sonic, Shadow spirals down into the dark secrets of his counterpart's past. As every clue is found, Shadow soon learns that even the simplest of observations aren't as they seem... Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow looked at the paper in his hands. On the front it read, "Murderer strikes again!" The story was about how brutal murders were occurring all around town, ending up with various people having their throats ripped out. This was apparently going on for the past eleven years, with not even one suspect. Sonic took the lead on this case, but after a year of looking, quit, saying it wasn't in his expertise. Speaking of which, Sonic challenged him to a race today.

* * *

Shadow arrived to the start of where the races usually take place - the Great forest. The jade colored and tightly-packed trees were perfect for when you need a challenge. Sonic ran up to Shadow. "Hiya, Shads!" he yelled. Shadow grumbled in response, "Stop calling me that, dammit!"

"Geez, Shadow calm down." Sonic lamented. He scratched his quills, nonchalantly. At that moment, Shadow managed to see something fall from his blue spikes. "So, you ready to race or what?"

Shadow ignored the question and picked up the fallen item. It seemed to be a string necklace, with a wooden amulet with markings all over it. "You dropped this." Shadow explained, "Mind telling me what it is?" He caught a glimpse of panic across Sonic's face, before it returned to normal. "It's just an amulet, Shadow, don't worry." Sonic snatched the necklace from his darker counterpart, and said, "Besides, it was just given to me by someone. I'm not sure if you know him, though." Shadow didn't respond, but swore to himself that he saw it somewhere before.

Shadow was curious enough to ask. For some unknown reason, he felt he should keep going until he found his answer.

"Tell me about your past, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. He didn't like this one bit. 'All I can do is try to distract him, now.' "You know, Shadow, we haven't raced yet." Shadow was undeterred by this. "So? I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

At this point, Sonic was facing away from Shadow. With a sigh, he turned around with his head bowed, and eyes closed. "Shadow? Let's make this clear..." Shadow heard Sonic say this, ice coating his every word. Next thing Shadow knew, he was pinned against a tree, staring straight into emerald eyes. Except this time, they weren't sparkling with joy. They were overflowing with three emotions, rage, anger...

...and sorrow.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business. So, BACK OFF!"

Shadow vigorously nodded. He regretted asking. Somehow, Sonic had managed to scare the hell out of him, which was hard to believe unless you were there. Yet, in the middle of all this, Shadow's arrogance returned. "Oh yeah? I doubt you had a darker past then mine." he sneered. Sonic walked off, not even sparing him a glance, saying, "That's where you're wrong, Shadow. Dead wrong."

Shadow just stood there, unsure of what to think right now.

* * *

Tails watched as Sonic stormed through the house, stomped up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut. 'I wonder what happened to Sonic.' Tails thought, 'The only other time was when Knuckles... Oh.'

Tails remembered when Knuckles was curious enough to ask Sonic about his past. He wasn't there, but remembered the aftermath of whatever happened to Knux. He was in the hospital for a week, and it took a whole month for him to stop fidgeting when he could see Sonic.

'Shadow must've asked. I wonder what Shadow looks like now,' he mused.

* * *

Shadow couldn't stop himself.

Even the Ultimate Life form is incredibly curious/stupid.

So he had a rifle on a rooftop. So he had the crosshairs of the scope trained on Sonic.

He had to find a way to spy on the faker, but he couldn't use the lenses on the scope unless it was attached to the gun, which was unloaded.

Sonic sat on his bed, acting as if waiting. He went to his dresser, and left Shadow looking at what he was doing.

What he did was far from expected.

Sonic reached up to his eyes. He placed one finger over each eye, and pull out green contacts. He took the amulet from his quills, and slid it onto his neck. Next, the cerulean hedgehog slid off his running shoes, and exchanged those for a mahogany colored spiky pair. He pulled his gloves off. He reached up into his mouth, and pulled out two sets of dentures, revealing another (and his real) set of teeth in place of the ones he was normally seen with, which were now revealed as fakes.

Shadow could only gasp and stare at what happened next.

Sonic stood still, but his back quills were vibrating madly. Suddenly, they exploded…

…And large midnight bat wings grew in their place.

Sonic turned around. He now sported blood red slitted eyes, and had claws and teeth that looked like they were ready to shred flesh and muscle like paper. He looked down to his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. He looked up.

Straight into the scope, and making direct eye contact with Shadow, who was 3 blocks away.

* * *

Shadow jumped a foot in the air. He landed on his feet, sweat dripping off his forehead. He slowly backed away from the rifle, like it was some satanic charm. He backed into someone.

"So, you thought I wouldn't know you were spying on me, correct?" Shadow didn't know what to say, but was wondering how Sonic got here unnoticed. "I usually kill anybody who's seen this form, but since you're so dammed curious, why don't I show you a little bit about myself?" Before Shadow could respond, Sonic's palm, glowing purple, slammed into the ebony one's forehead, and he collapsed.

* * *

Many images flashed in Shadow's mind. He couldn't see people, as all the faces were blurred. He could hear voices as well.

"... sure? He will become a..."

"... like I care. He's already a little freak..."

"... be a killing machine, and live off the same people he..."

"...daddy? What're you... DADDY! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"SHUT UP! You are not my son! I hate you! I hope you die from the pain..."

The voices cease. Suddenly, all that was black faded into a scene.

A teenaged woman was running down the street. Grey cement buildings with dark alleys lined the road as she quickly made to get out of the rain. As she passed an alley, she heard wimpering from within. She glanced around, and walked in. The farther down she went, the louder the crying became. She finally located the source. It was a blue hedgehog, no older than two, huddled up in a corner sobbing.

"H-hey kid... Are you alright? What happened?" The small hedgehog stopped crying, and looked up. The girl gasped at what she saw. Blood streaked canines were evident with the innocent smile he tried to give. "I'm hungry." was a sweet sounding voice that talked before its owner lunged at the female.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Fiona Fox lay dead in an alley, her throat violently ripped out.

* * *

So, How'd ya like it? I personally think is really good, but not really excellent. Please Review this! I don't block anonymous reviewers, so there's should be more people reviewing these stories. Anyways, sorry! I have to push the date back from Feb. to a later date. I got an 87 in my science class, so no straight A's for this quarter! If you don't know, I hijacked this computer and my phone doesn't do stories, so I'm caught at a bad moment. My parents said they would give me a laptop if I make two consecutive report cards with straight A's and, well, Y'know what happened...

Anyways, I hope you like this story, and I even found a song for it! Check out Wasteland by 10 years. Oh! I also don't own any characters in this chapter. They belong to SEGA. If I did own them, Sonic wouldn't be as oblivious, Shadow would respect people more, Amy wouldn't be a stalker, and Maria wouldn't have ever existed. See ya!

VOTE ON MY POLL!

PLEASE GIVE ME REQUESTS IF YOU HAVE THEM, REQUIREMENTS ARE ON MY PROFILE!


	2. Sad TImes

I'll be sending this to everyone I know, and the post this on all of my stories.

Unfortunately, with all the work at IB, I don't have much time left for all of the other things I like to do, such as going on my PS3, and writing fanfictions (of course). I have been doing my best to keep tabs with most of the people on this website. But, I still lack the time. Unfortunately, this has made the horrible result that I have lost interest in Sonic the Hedgehog, my major fanfiction idea base. That and coupled with the fact that I have become increasingly aggravated with this website's support and help in new categories, I have made a decision.

I am going to start moving all of my stories out of my account and begin moving them over to my DeviantArt account. I can do a lot more there and post journal entries occasionally, and post art. I'll try to make a Fiction Press account as well. I have plenty of original ideas, and after some very encouraging words from my english teacher, I may even start commercially writing in full fledged books.

My decision is not final, however. I really do like a lot of the people of the site, and I might come back eventually. I am not entirely sure if I will, but I just might later on. I WILL, however, stay on the site for reading other stories and reviewing them.

I have managed to write a piece of one fanfiction, for a very good flash called Tarboy. It's an amazing video, I strongly suggest you watch it. (www. youtube .com /watch?v=ACHVwA1D8fE). I tried getting ff .net to add a new category for it, but I have not seen it made yet, let alone a reply saying they got the message. I thought of starting an internet rally for it, but I'm not sure that'll work. Send me a PM if you want to try. If enough people reply, I'll think of a plan, but again, I'm not sure it'll work.

My dA account is sonic9234 .deviantart .com. I'll try to continue my work there.

So I guess this is a goodbye.

I wish I have more to say, I really do. But, I don't. But I'll start moving my stuff around the next two weeks, I have another week of school before my break.


	3. WTH!

I feel duped. I literally JUST got a reply from ff .net a couple of SECONDS after I sent that last message.


End file.
